


Blinded by Love

by emkayhamilton



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Daredevil - Freeform, F/M, Superheroes, first attempt, protector - Freeform, slash fiction virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emkayhamilton/pseuds/emkayhamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after the end of Season One.  Fisk is in jail and Nelson and Murdock is headed back on track.  Foggy and Marci are back together leaving Karen single.  Clare is out of the city and Matt is alone.  He has been spending his time hunting down criminals in Hell's Kitchen.  Karen has continued to dig into Union Allied and Wilson Fisk's past.  Wilson's men, still furiously loyal to the King Pin, are hunting Karen.  And so our story begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded by Love

**Author's Note:**

> Dipping my toes into fan fiction - go easy on me....

Karen Page pulled her long blonde hair up into a messy bun. While the summer sun had set hours ago, the heat was still sweltering. She had been sitting in the stifling office of Nelson and Murdock for hours with Foggy and Marci. Ever since he and Matt agreed to take Marci on as a new partner, Karen had been forced to watch the new couple canoodle on the daily. They were cute together, she had to admit that. But every time she saw them, her heart hurt a little, and she remembered the nights she'd spent with Foggy at Josie's drinking and how he seemed to look at her with such love. 

"Okay Foggy-bear," Marci sighed as she stretched, her short white button up blouse rising up from the waist of her pencil skirt. "We need to get out of here. I am bored, hungry and tired of staring at these four walls." She stood and gathered her things. "Besides, the company here is a little on the dull side. No offense." She smirked rudely at Karen, who had a sudden urge to slap the shit out of her. 

"Okay okay. I'm done with all the lawyering today anyway. Let's get out of here and find some food and an eel at the bottom of a bottle." He grabbed playfully at Marci but she pulled away from him.

"I'd rather die that step foot in Josie's shit hole. Let's just go home. I am sweating my ass off." Marci stomped from the office, the door slamming behind her. "Let's go Foggy-bear!" She shouted as she left.

"Well I guess that's lady talk for 'Let's get a move on'." Foggy said, smiling awkwardly. "You gonna be okay here yourself? It's late, do you want me to get you a cab?"

"No, I'm good. I'm going to head out any way. It’s still early, I’m sure I can get a cab right away" Karen said waiving Foggy out the door. When he left, she closed the office door and rested against it. Marci was a class A bitch. A bitch that disliked her and Matt and anything the made Foggy happy if it wasn’t something she did or said. She sat for a moment and then her phone rang. It was an unknown number. Her heart skipped a beat. She had been waiting for a source to come through for her with the whereabouts of Fisk's mother. "Hello, this is Karen." But there was silence on the other end. No, not silence. It was the steady sound of breathing. "Hello?" she asked, pacing around the room searching for a better signal. Then a voice came through the phone. 

"Is this Karen Page?" the voice was raspy, as if it's owner had been swallowing gravel. The sound sent shivers up her spine.

"Yes, this is Karen, is this Justin Waterman?"

"Are you the Karen Page with the beautiful blue eyes and legs for days?"

"Who the fuck is this?" Karen growled. There was a pit in her stomach and she instinctively looked around the room.

"Oh, I wouldn't take that tone of voice with me you little bitch. You had better stop with the phone calls and stop chasing my employer, or I will make sure that the next big story with be the one about the blonde cunt that was skinned alive and left for dead in a dumpster." The line went dead. Karen's voice caught in her throat. She had been so stupid. Fisk had been in jail for only a month or two but of course he would still have men on the outside. Men that now knew she was still digging. Still looking for Fisk's mother. She quickly shut all the lights off in the office and ran out of the building, quickly locking the door behind her. When she stepped outside she stopped. The street was empty. Somewhere in the distance a dog barked and glass shattered. She stayed only a moment and then, walking swiftly, headed toward home. It was only a few moments before she heard footsteps, quick and heavy matching hers. Still walking she reached into her purse and fumbled for her mace. Before she could grasp is, a gloved hand flew over her mouth and another wrapped around her chest, crudely gripping her breasts. Her attacker pulled her ear to his mouth.

"Hello there blondie. I decided that rather than wait for you to fuck up again, I would just fuck you and take you out of the equation." Karen's skin went cold as she tried to struggle away from him. "Oh yea, fight me. It's only fun when they fight me." He turned her toward him. He is face was covered in a black mask and only his eyes were showing. She was terrified. He walked her back toward a dumpster. He leaned in to kiss her and she closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain.

But there was nothing. And then she heard it. Fighting. Punches landing. When she opened her eyes, the Devil of Hell's kitchen was fighting her attacker. They fought as Karen stared. She knew she should have run but there was something about the grace as the Daredevil fought that she couldn't take her eyes off him. She never saw the second attacker. And clearly he did not either. The man jumped from a fire escape, landing a heavy blow to her hero's head knocking him to the ground. 

"Come on man let's get the fuck out of here. No snatch is worth all this." and he began to drag his injured partner away. "You better watch your back bitch," he hissed at Karen, helping his comrade from the ground again as they ran off. “If you don’t the next time, we won’t waste time fucking with you, it will just be a bullet to your brain.” And then she was alone. Well, no. She was alone in a dark alley with an unconscious super hero. The thought of it was enough to make her laugh, the sound echoing off the damp alley walls. 

She slowly approached him. His body was covered in red and black body armor. HIs helmet complete with two small horns, had a crack down the center of it. All she could see of his face was his mouth but she had an overwhelming desire to kiss it. But he wasn’t getting up. She couldn’t even tell if he was breathing. She slowly knelt down beside him and leaned in to see if she could feel a breath. He was breathing, but it was shallow, and at this distance she could smell blood on him. Karen began to worry that maybe he was really wounded. With shaking hands she reached up and slowly removed his mask. His dark brown hair, soaked with sweat and blood fell matted. His eyes, closed but so familiar. It was Mark. HER Matt. She was shocked. Matt was blind. He was always bumping into walls or falling down. He came to the office many mornings with fresh bruises and cuts…..suddenly everything made sense. Every time a news story about the DEvil of Hell’s Kitchen was on Matt seemed, uncomfortable. Even Foggy had acted that way recently. Matt began to stir on the ground. 

“Shhh. Matt, it’s Karen. I’m going to get you home.”

It took her almost an hour of half dragging and half forcing him to walk to get Matt back to her apartment. Once there she stripped him, slowly removing his armor and taking in the site of his body, which told her all she needed to know. Every inch of him covered in scars, some still freshly stitched, others old and glaringly white. She drew some warm water and used a clothes to wash away the fresh blood from his skin, tears rolling down her cheeks. Matt, HER Matt, had saved her. How many times had the masked devil saved her before? His breathing had started to return to normal. She watched his muscular chest rise and fall. She reached up and placed her hands on his face. She closed her eyes, and tried to imagine how her fingertips would see him. His face was sharp and angular but soft. His five o’clock shadow was slightly scratchy but not unpleasant. Her fingertips slipped over his lips and she felt embarrassed. She turned away from him, blushing. She covered him with a sheet and started to stand from the edge of the bed when he awoke. His eyes opened, and although she knew he was blind, he stared directly into her eyes.

“Karen. How did I get here?” His voice broken the silence causing her to jump.

“Don’t worry. You’re uh safe here. You’re at my house. We were closer to my place than your-” but she stopped. How did he know she was with him? “Matt, what were you doing out there? You could have been killed.”

“I wanted to protect you. I just needed to know that you were safe. Foggy had called me earlier and said that you had been acting skittish. “

“Wait, Foggy knows about his?”

“Yea, that’s kind of why we were fighting. But Karen, I need you to know I didn’t have anything to do with the bombs, or the Russians or those cops or anything like that. “

“You’re a blind guy, Matt. Or, I mean, are you really blind?” Her voice quivering. This was not a conversation he wanted to have again,

“When I was nine I was in an accident. It changed me. When I lost my sight, everything else became more intense. I can hear things from far away, I can smell and taste things more intensely than a normal person. I can-”

“Are you really blind?” she asked again, aware of how close he had gotten to her as he had spoke. She could feel his breath on her face and his voice had become almost a whisper. 

“Yes but I can still see. I can feel your heartbeat, and the heat of your skin. It’s kind of like, it’s hard to explain. But I see you Karen. I see you as if you were lit by the flames of a fire.” His voice cracked. “I see you and you are beautiful and the thought of one of Fisk’s goons touching you,” she placed her hand on his chest but pulled it away quickly.

“I’m fine Matt. I can take care of myself.” Her heart was racing she was aching to touch him again. She didn’t have to wait long. His hand flew to the back of her neck and pulled her face to his. When his lips met hers she felt like she was on fire, his skin, flames. The kiss was intense but short. She pulled away from him and stood from the bed. “We can’t do this Matt.” 

“Karen, do you remember when I first met you?” 

“Yes. At the police station.”

“DId you ever wonder how I knew you didn’t kill that man?”

“I thought you just trusted me.”

“I could hear your heartbeat. You were scared, God Karen you were so scared but you were telling the truth. Your heartbeat gives you away. I can tell when you are lying. Like you are right now. You want this, you are just too scared to admit it.” 

With that Matt stood from his bed and wrapped his arms around her. Not to kiss her but to just embrace her. He felt her heart leap at his touch and he wanted nothing more than to feel her skin against his, to feel her heart leap for him.

“Karen, when I saw that fucker grab you…” he buried his face into her neck breathing in her skin. 

“I’m just glad you were there. I mean, that the Devil was there. It...oh Matt why are you doing this? You are going to get yourself killed.”

“I love this city.” His lips vibrated over her skin sending ripples down her body. “I can fix this city. And I will not let Wilson Fisk destroy it. And I will not let him hurt you.” He kissed her neck slowly and down to her shoulder. 

“Matt, you need to rest. Please.” Karen begged backing away slowly. Matt let out a low groan. Heightened senses really suck when you are in a room with a girl you can tell is turned on but refusing. In college he would have payed up the blind card to get his way. But not with Karen. She was different.

“Karen…”

“Matt, I really need for you to go lay down and rest. Please-”

“I fell in love with you that day at the police station.” He blurted out and instantly felt like an asshole. “And I have been following you since Fisk got locked up, just in case someone…..I couldn’t...Karen I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you.” And again he took her into his arms, this time he brought his lips to hers. He kissed her deeply and tried not to act surprised when he felt her respond to him, her soft pink tongue darting between his lips. His hands slid to her waist, pulling her shirt up over her head. When he felt her skin, searing hot, against his chest he felt like he was going to explode. She moved her arms to her back and unclipped her bra. Matt took a step back to look at her. He could sense the blood rushing to the surface of her skin and wished that he could see her skin pinken with normal eyes. 

This time it was Karen who reached for him first. 

 

To be continued…..


End file.
